


Seraphim Crowley

by SailorYue



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Was A Seraphim, Fanart, Seraph Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Inspired by a convo on the r/good Omens discord, going off of theological theories.... My headcanon of what Crowley looked like in his angel form





	Seraphim Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> In the Bible, the seraphim are the highest ranked angel. They stand above God’s throne. Seraph are also known as serpents.
> 
> What if Crowley was a seraphim in his past? It would make sense why just asking questions caused him to fall vs outright rebelling like the rest.
> 
> And if he was once the highest ranking angel, it would make sense of his attitude and disgust at the archangels attitude, being the second lowest ranked angels.

Crowley, the seraphim. Highest ranked angel. Before he asked "why?" 

**Author's Note:**

> The Tumblr post of this picture on my blog  
https://sailoryue.tumblr.com/post/186970053815/in-the-bible-the-seraphim-are-the-highest-ranked


End file.
